Broadly, the instant invention relates to an apparatus for maintaining the axis of the work imparting portion of a powered tool at a substantially constant angle. Specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for maintaining the axis of the drill bit of a dental drill at a substantially constant angle while the apparatus is affixed to, and operating on, a palatal prosthesis.